1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system, and more particularly, to a computer system with multiple switchable power zones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The backplane of a prior art computer system such as a file server or an application server contains only one power zone for supplying power to the backplane and all the components connected to the backplane. If a component connected to the backplane such as an I/O card or a disk drive is malfunctioned and needs to be replaced, the backplane will have to be completely turned off which is not acceptable for non-stop computer systems.